


The Apprenticeship

by FoxxyChthonian



Series: Pierced [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apprentice Eren, M/M, Non-graphic piercing, Piercer Levi, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyChthonian/pseuds/FoxxyChthonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets what he started the apprenticeship for; Hands-on experience. NON-graphic depictions of piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprenticeship

Eren inhaled deeply as he walked into the shop. Gods, he loved the smell of the antiseptic and ink. He could already hear the sound of the tattoo gun buzzing in the back, meaning Jean had an early customer. Good. Meant Eren wouldn't have to talk to the dick for a little bit.

With the coffee tray in his hand, and a happy step to his walk, Eren walked to the small room off to the side of the sitting area. "Mornin', Levi." He chirped, pulling the extra-large coffee from the tray to hand to the black haired man. Levi grabbed at the coffee with two hands, his usually scowling lips pulling up the slightest bit in gratitude.

This was Eren's favorite part of his afternoons at Titan Ink 'N Metal. These rare flashes of a smile from his boss when he was handed his ambrosia, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, happy sighs slipping out as he sipped at the bitter liquid. "You're taking any stupid shit that walks through those doors for the next hour, brat." Levi mumbled around the lip of his cup. "I ain't moving 'til I'm caffeinated."

Eren choked on his own drink. Coughing, he smacked his chest. "Eh? What?" Did Levi really just-

Levi's head snapped up, eyes narrowed and piercing. "You. Are. Taking-"

"N-no, I heard you." Eren interrupted, hands up in defence. "Just... Today? Really? Now?" He asked, anxiety creeping into his voice as it continued to raise in pitch. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not fucking sure, you dumb shit." Levi snarked, bringing his coffee away from his face. "I wasted the last five fucking weeks trying to train you to stick needles into peoples flesh just to push you out there pre-maturely to fuck up." He stood up straight from the table he'd been leaning on.

Eren shuffled around a bit, eyes looking everywhere. "Just- some warning would have-"

"This is your warning, Jaeger. You're piercing today."

How had everything taken such a turn? Eren was only expecting to watch more piercings today. Talk more with Levi. Psych himself up for his first piercing. He'd hoped to receive a minimum of twenty-four hours for notice. And now...

"Let's go." Levi snapped at Eren, turning towards the piercing table and hopping up. He stared at Eren expectantly. "Suit up."

Green eyes widened as Eren's body froze. Surely Levi didn't mean- No. There's no way. "Th-there's no one here, Levi." He croaked, mouth completely dry despite his drink.  
Levi sighed, still looking straight at Eren. "You're going to pierce me."

Eren's stomach dropped away. His vision seemingly tunneled and all he could see was Levi. Pierce Levi? No. There's no way he could do it. Some faceless person that walked in that would be gone in fifteen minutes, sure. He would eventually get around to that. But to pierce someone he knew? Someone he... liked? Eren started spluttering, trying to convey his anxiety. "I'll pierce whoever comes in. It's fine. It's okay. Thanks. You can get down now. I get it. It's alright."

Levi's palm smacking down on the leather covered table startled Eren and he looked back into Levi's face. It was calm. Sure.

"I want Spider Bytes, Eren."

Fuck.

Fuck!

"Okay." Eren whispered. Heart in his throat, he finally moved towards the drawers off to the side to grab everything he needed. Stainless steel clamp, two needles, two pieces of jewelry, glob of Vaseline, saline spray, q-tips. It was all laid out on the tray. After pulling on a pair of gloves Eren poured nearby mouthwash into a small Dixie cup and handed it to Levi. He relaxed a little at Levi's nod and watched as he swished the alcohol-free death juice for thirty seconds before spitting it back in the cup. Levi's lip was disinfected with an alcohol wipe before Eren stepped away again to glance over the prepped equipment. When he glanced back at his boss, the raised eyebrow thrown his way had Eren heaving a breath as he reached for the marker.

"Left side." Levi said, keeping his eyes on Eren's anxious form. He kept perfectly still as his apprentice set about marking his face for it's newest holes.

"Gonna get the clamp on, now." Eren murmured, grabbing what he needed from beside him. The young brunet situated the clamps, grabbed the first hollow-bore needle from the lubricant and positioned himself. He tried to steel his nerves; he could do this! Levi had confidence in him and believed he was ready for this. "Okay."

Eren put the needle up to Levi's lip. "Deep breath in," More for himself than for Levi, most likely. "And  _release_." And in slid the needle, right through the skin below his boss's full bottom lip and coming out the other side, point up as he quickly pulled his lip out. Eren released a shaky breath as he released the clamp and grabbed the small black captive-bead ring. Needle helped guide the jewelry through and into place, and a sterile pair of thin pliers were used to get the ball situated to close the ring.

"Next one." Levi muttered, lips barely moving, eyes steady on Eren as he assessed his reactions.

Nodding, Eren situated the clamp on Levi's face again, directly beside the first piercing. "Breathe in," he repeated. "And push it out." And the second needle was through.

Once Eren had the second piece of jewelry placed, he used saline covered q-tips to gently clean the area surrounding the new piercings. Throwing the tips on the tray, he backed up and eyed his work.

"Wow." He breathed in a rush, looking as awed as he sounded. At Levi's blank look Eren shook his head a little and motioned to his work. "I pierced your face." Levi continued with the blank stare. "I drove a needle through your skin! I actually pierced you!" He grinned. "Awesome."

Levi snorted softly and crossed his arms. "How are you feeling?" His lips barely moved.

"I should be asking you that!" Eren exclaimed, disposing the garbage off the tray, needles being dropped into the yellow sharps bin. "I mean, you're the one that just had needles shoved through their face." He pulled his gloves off, tossing those as well.

Levi came off the padded table and clapped a hand on Eren's shoulder. "I've had needles through my dick, brat. My fucking face is nothing."

Eren's face heated as he spluttered and raised his hands up. "I-I'm not ready to do that yet!" As if the thought had only just came to him.

Levi smirked and looked Eren in the eye. "No. Not yet. But when you are;" he leaned closer to whisper. "I've still got space for you to practice."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literal years since I've completed a fic! I'm super nervous about this. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as FoxxyChthonian. Hit me up with any questions/concerns/requests.


End file.
